


约

by Prisoners520



Category: Original Works
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 13:04:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18366590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prisoners520/pseuds/Prisoners520





	约

赵云澜哼着歌用房卡打开酒店房门看到里面的人的时候，一下子就愣在了当场。

他知道沈巍是个大学教授，这在沈巍跟他聊天的时候就已经给他说过了。在他的想象中，大学教授就算不是头发稀少的坏老头儿，也得是中年发福的那种吧。当时知道他职业的时候还曾犹豫过，不过想着反正就是一次约调，重要的是感觉，长相不说不重要，但是也在其次。

但是眼前跪在房间当中的这人明显不是这一路的呀。姣好的容貌，修长的身形，鸦羽般的睫毛在镜片下颤颤巍巍，深蓝色的西装干净熨帖，冬日的阳光顺着纱帘透过来，打在他身上。阜比仙人。赵云澜一时之间只觉得口干舌燥，看着阳光里的灰尘都像是在跳舞。

听到开门声，沈巍瑟缩了一下，飞快的抬头，又下意识地立刻低下。手指抠在裤子边上，紧张的耳朵尖儿都红了。

赵云澜也从惊愕中回过神，走进来把门带上，顺手把暗锁也锁上。沈巍听到那咔嚓的锁门声，差点儿忍不住尖叫起来。可是理智告诉他这是自己选择的。既然选了就不需要后悔。

赵云澜看着身前的人，实在是不能像以前一样，上来先给个下马威，他觉得好像哪里不对，于是他走过去蹲在沈巍面前抬起他的头仔细打量着他：“第一次？”

沈巍眼睛对上赵云澜眼神的一瞬间下意识的挣脱他的手指，头点到一半又飞快的摇了摇。嘴巴张了张想说什么马上又闭上了，赵云澜一看这情况心里就明白了七八分。

“看样子好像和跟我讲的不太一样呀？”沈巍当时给他说被自己的主动抛弃了心里难过，所以想约个调放纵一下自己。沈巍只是低着头不说话。 “确定了？不后悔？”赵云澜看着沈巍躲闪的眼神轻轻说道。虽然他平时一幅吊儿郎当的样子，但是该正经的时候还是很正经的，虽然只是约一次，却也不想给别人留下什么不好的印象。

“嗯。”沈巍不是不想说些别的，可是在这样的情况下，他实在不知道可以说什么。

赵云澜站起来走到沙发前坐了下去，看着还背对着自己跪在房间中央的沈巍。闭眼思索了一下。

“好，既然这样，那我们就...开始？”

“好。”

“还记得我给你说的那些吗？”赵云澜看着沈巍清瘦的背影笑着开口道。沈巍身子一震，缓缓点了点头。又想起赵云澜在自己身后，不知道他看没看到，于是又开口道：“记得。”来之前赵云澜在微信上给了他一个酒店的地址跟房间号，要他脱光衣服洗好澡跪在房间中央等着他。赵云澜不知道他是第一次，所以就按照以往的要求来了。

“嗯~记得啊，那您这就是故意的了呗？”沈巍有点懵，不知道怎么回答，哼哼唧唧半天没说出个所以然。

“过来。”赵云澜淡淡地说。

沈巍更懵了，赵云澜没有说让他怎么过去，但是他知道，他在论坛上，贴吧里看到过别人发的实践的文章。懵的是他有点控制不了自己，知道该怎么做是一回事，但是身体却像是有自己的意识一般，说什么都挪动不了半分。

阳光照进来，暖暖的打在沈巍后脑，泛起一片光晕。赵云澜只是坐在那，十指交叉悠闲地看着沈巍的背影，也不催他。

沈巍脑子里一片浆糊，时间一分一秒过去，始终再听不到身后的声音，更觉得难熬，咬了咬牙，终于趴在地上转过身慢慢腾腾地爬到了赵云澜身前，低着头再不动一分一毫。

赵云澜轻轻地摸在沈巍脸上，拖着他的下巴把他头抬起来，摘下眼镜放在一边。指尖安抚地划过沈巍扑闪的睫毛，轻轻摸了摸沈巍的脸颊，又凑过去闻了闻，叹了一口气说道“宝贝儿，你好香。”沈巍本就让他摸得觉得脸上发痒，浑身战栗。这一句话更是臊的他脸腾地一下红了个彻底。赵云澜看着身前的人紧绷着身体不禁轻笑了一声，嘴唇轻轻地落在沈巍额头，眼角，唇边“放松，我又不吃人。”

一个一个吻不带任何情欲色彩，却让沈巍感到浑身无力，忍不住一点点瘫软下去。赵云澜抓住沈巍的胳膊，阻止他慢慢下滑的身体。“宝贝儿，看着我。”赵云澜把沈巍拉直，看他没有再把头低下去才往后靠了靠，坐直了身体，歪着头冲沈巍笑了笑。“准备好了，那么...我们就来算一算账。”

“宝贝儿，说说吧，哪儿错了。”

依旧是那笑眯眯的眼睛，看在沈巍眼里却忽然之间多了些危险的味道。 

“我...我没有按照你说的...那样等你”半天没有开口，脑子也处于一片空白，沈巍拼命控制自己才把逃跑的打算按下去吞吞吐吐地说。

事实是沈巍本来想按照赵云澜说的去做的，他还特地在家就把澡洗好了，还艰难的给自己灌了肠，第一次做有点费劲。但是他不知道赵云澜什么时候会到，怕到时来不及，又怕赵云澜要求他当面给自己灌，或者亲自给他灌。羞耻心让他实在是难以接受那样的可能，所以他提前准备好，没敢再往肚子里填一点儿东西就去了。但是当他在酒店前台拿了赵云澜留下的房卡进门后，一直到赵云澜进门前一秒，他都在犹豫要不要按照他的吩咐把自己脱光。他本就是一个很容易害羞的人，做出这样主动约人的事情已经花光了他所有的勇气，其他的实在是有点难以，唔~难以做到。即使知道这样可能会让那人不高兴，也还是没办法说服自己。

赵云澜挑了挑眉，示意他继续。

“我....我骗了你，我关注你很久了，觉得你是个很可靠的人，就想跟你约一下，但是我看过你发的东西，说过不找新人， 所以....所以才说我有经验。”沈巍偷偷抬头看了一眼赵云澜，看赵云澜也正在意味深长地看着自己，吓得一下子低下头，又抬起头急切地说“不过...不过我看过那些帖子，我觉得我可以！”沈巍说话突然顺畅起来，他不知道自己为什么突然不紧张了，也许是抱着破罐子破摔的想法，反正来都来了，大不了就是被他赶出去。 

赵云澜看着他这样子，心里觉得好笑，但是面上去完全没有表现出来，其实他见到沈巍第一眼就已经猜了个八九不离十。他是不喜欢跟新人玩。太累了，得顾忌这顾忌那。又不是找长期的没必要费那劲。所以一直都在强调不约新人。但是他一下子就看上沈巍了，说一见钟情有点太好听了，其实就是被下半身支配了。他觉得好像有什么东西一下子打在了自己心上。精致的外貌，悦耳的声音，还有那明明害怕的不行，却又强装镇定的样子。赵云澜想，如果。。。。嗯，如果可以收个长期，那可能真是个不错的选择。

沈巍不知道赵云澜心里在想这些有的没的，看他只是看着自己，也不说话，以为还没“交代”清楚，绞尽脑汁却也再想不出别的，急的眼圈儿都红了。

赵云澜看沈巍的样子，知道他心里想的，按照自己以往的性子，肯定要逗逗他，但是转念一想这刚开始，别再把美人儿给吓跑了。于是清了清嗓子说，“嗯。。。还不错。那我们就开始吧。”

沈巍疑惑的眨了眨眼，不明白开始什么。却见赵云澜溜溜达达走到床头桌子前打开抽屉，扒拉半天才从众多工具中找到一把戒尺。在左手手掌上轻轻拍了拍，声音不大，却让沈巍整个人都僵了僵。他一进门的时候就看到这个屋子好像跟其他的酒店不大....不大一样，但是天性害羞，又不敢多看。这会赵云澜一扒拉，他才隐约看到里面居然五花八门，样样都有。

赵云澜走回到沈巍面前，坐回沙发上，抬起手拽了拽沈巍的领子邪邪的一笑“既然宝贝儿都知道错了，还不把这碍事的玩意儿脱了？”

沈巍脑里天人交战半天，觉得终究逃不过去，既然来都来了，扭扭捏捏也没什么必要，于是咬咬牙，修长的手指颤颤巍巍地摸在了扣子上，三下五除二把自己扒了个精光，连条底裤都没剩下。

赵云澜也是被沈巍麻利的动作吓了一跳，差点笑出声，幸亏沈巍脱光之后再没好意思抬头看他一眼，这才算是保住了自己的形象。

“我的规矩，撒谎，掌嘴。你这个情况30下不多，第一次给你减半，不许叫，不许躲。报数。明白了？”赵云澜捏了捏沈巍的脸颊，缓缓开口

“嗯。”沈巍其实有点被吓到了，没想到会挨巴掌，不知道赵云澜手多重，他有点担心挨完这一顿要怎么回家。

“啪！啪！”响亮的两巴掌没有间断打在脸上。沈巍一下子没能稳住身体，晃了晃差点栽倒，回过头来小声地报了个一二。

“宝贝儿，不知道应该怎么回答问题是吗？”赵云澜脸上笑着，嘴里一口一个叫着宝贝儿，手却摸到沈巍嘴角狠狠拧了一把。“重新回答，听明白了没有？”

“听明白了，主…主人。”

赵云澜满意地笑了。 “乖，睁开眼睛。”说完盯着沈巍，手指轻轻抚上沈巍被捏的微微红肿的嘴角，沈巍睫毛跳了跳，缓缓把眼睛睁开，眼神儿刚对上赵云澜的，一个巴掌不轻不重地就拍了下来。赵云澜没用太大力气，毕竟沈巍第一次，而且耳光其实更重要的是心理上的快感，并不是真的要把人脸打成猪头。所以他也没打算下多重的手。

“一。”沈巍这三十来年哪里受过这个，一时之间觉得羞耻，却又隐隐有一丝奇异的快感，直逼的他眼圈一下子红了。

赵云澜给了他足够的时间消化这几下带来的冲击，没有立刻接着打下去，看着沈巍发红的眼角调侃道：“啧，怎么了这是？委屈了？这就接受不了的话那沈教授前面的话可说的有点大了。”

赵云澜没打算让他回答，于是反手一巴掌打在沈巍另外一边脸上。“沈教授，喜欢我这么对你吗？”

还是那个力道，与其说是惩罚，不如说是调情。

沈巍眨巴眨巴眼睛，觉得浑身都在发烧，他之前观察赵云澜很久，但是也只知道赵云澜风评很好，会玩，人也可以放心。他也觉得自己确实是喜欢这些，所以才大着胆子约了他，却不知道赵云澜可以这么的…嘴贱，对，就是嘴贱。但是不得不承认，“喜欢。”

真的喜欢。

“沈教授是不是忘记了报数？还是我没听到？”说着手就突然顺着脖子滑到沈巍乳头上，捏着那一点狠狠地往外一拽。“唔～主人。。。”沈巍随着赵云澜的力道身体前倾，想要缓解一下这恼人的疼痛。赵云澜却不给他机会，拧住顺势转了一圈，疼的沈巍眼泪都出来了。

 

“知道疼那就记住。这下不算。重来。报数！”随即啪的又是一巴掌，这下力气大了些，打的沈巍脸偏了一偏。脸上隐隐显出了五个手指印。沈巍不知道赵云澜为什么可以变脸变的这么快，前一刻还笑眯眯的，这一刻脸立刻就严肃起来了。脑里想着，看着赵云澜又要眯起的眼睛。不敢怠慢，大声报了个“二！”

 

赵云澜很满意，不再说话，只是轻一下重一下地左右照顾在沈巍脸上，一时之间屋里只剩下啪啪的声音，中间夹杂着沈巍略略带着哭腔的报数声。

“啪！”“三”

“啪！”“四”  
......

“啪！”“十四”

“啪！”“十五”

赵云澜停了手，摸到沈巍脸上仔细看了看，两边脸颊绯红一片，隐隐有些发烫，大手轻轻揉了揉，弯下身亲了一下他的嘴角。轻笑着说道：“宝贝儿，你好乖。”

沈巍第一次实践，其实脑里经常是一片空白，但是身体却已经起了反应。他感觉自己浑身都在发烧，大大的眼睛迷离起来，胸前的两点儿红梅也已悄然立了起来。赵云澜心说这个躯体真是敏感的要命，三魂七魄都险些被沈巍勾了去。凌虐的心一下子被激了出来。脑子还没反应，手已经下意识的伸到床边拿起了刚刚放下的戒尺，找准位置“啪”的一声重重地一下同时拍在了沈巍两个乳尖之上。

之前的十几下赵云澜都收着力，在他自己看了基本上就算是怎么用劲儿，沈巍已经渐渐放松了下来。这一下着实力气不小，又是这样敏感的位置。只一下就让沈巍疼的几乎窒息，头皮都炸了起来，呜咽一声整个身子便都蜷缩在一起，成串的眼泪也不受控制地顺着眼角涌了出来。绷紧的身体一颤一颤的看在眼里好不可怜。

赵云澜心知自己用了多大的力气，看沈巍蜷在那儿一哽一哽地气都要喘不上来了，心疼地把他揽在怀里安抚地拍了拍他的后背，让他出声。好半天沈巍嗓子眼里唔的一声，才算缓过一口气来，一头扎进赵云澜怀里抽抽搭搭地说道：“主人...呜呜....我好疼啊”。眼泪把赵云澜衣服沾湿了一片，赵云澜看他顺过气，放下心来，沿着他的眉毛，眼角，唇边，低头一路吻到了沈巍的胸前。舌尖轻轻划过卷起刚刚饱受摧残的玉芽 ，轻一些重一下，吸吮、啃咬。。。。

沈巍本就敏感，这样一来只觉得触电一般，浑身都战栗起来。软的再也支撑不住身体，赵云澜抓住沈巍的两个胳膊拉到自己脖子上勾住，让他不至于掉下去。

半晌赵云澜终于结束了对沈巍的“恶行”。看着沈巍软软的眼神儿，还有腿间逐渐变大的物件儿，轻笑两声，抬起脚在沈巍腿间压了压说“宝贝儿，这就忍不住了？可是我们惩罚才刚刚开始哟。”

沈巍迷离的看着赵云澜半天，听到这话似乎才刚刚想起来这是在被罚，自己居然。。。一时之间居然羞得再不敢抬头。

赵云澜看着他的样子觉得好笑，沈巍只顾害羞，都没回答他的问题。如果是平时肯定起码要再给他几个嘴巴，今天赵云澜却也没有想着再为难他，毕竟第一次，如果真的可以收作长期的话后面慢慢教便是。想着便拿着戒尺挑起沈巍下巴说：“那么，我们下面就说说不听话的问题吧。”说着也不管沈巍什么反应就绕道沈巍身后轻轻踢了踢他的后背。“趴下。”

沈巍还在为刚刚的事情害羞，一时之间没有反应过来，愣了愣才想明白赵云澜说的什么。磨磨蹭蹭地把手放到身前，撑着身子跪趴在那，臊的脸红的像是要滴血。

赵云澜伸在沈巍腰上用力往下压了压，给他摆成一副塌腰耸臀，任君采撷的模样，才满意的笑了笑，站起身来围着沈巍走了一圈开口道“没按照我的要求做，说说吧，应该怎么罚？”

沈巍低着头，红着脸不知道该如何回答，搜肠刮肚半天突然想起来看过的一个实践的帖子，说了一句“主人开心就好。”心里还有点暗暗自得，想着这句话肯定会让赵云澜很开心。

赵云澜本来没想沈巍会回答。一下子就让这句官方的不能再官方的话给气乐了。伸手摸了摸沈巍的脊背，丝滑的触感让他忍不住微微一硬以示尊重。勉强咳嗽一声，稳了稳心神，说“这样呀?那我可就不客气了。”说完拿着戒尺轻轻拍了拍沈巍的臀。“二十下，不用报数，但是不许躲 不许动，明白了吗？”

“听明白了，主人”沈巍福至心灵，这次连个磕绊儿都没打就麻利地张嘴说了出来。

赵云澜满意地点点挥了挥戒尺，破空的声音吓得沈巍闭紧双眼，僵硬地趴在那里不敢动弹。

“啪！”

厚重的尺子狠狠地一下便打在了两瓣臀肉上。白皙地皮肤立刻浮起一道粉红。沈巍“唔”的一声仰起头，身体一下子绷紧起来。

“啪!”

没等沈巍缓过劲来，第二下紧贴着第一道痕迹拍了下来，沈巍疼的一颤，牙齿死死咬在了唇上，低低地啜泣起来。赵云澜听声音不对，掰过沈巍的脸，看他咬唇上的牙齿不禁眉头一皱。低吼一声“什么臭毛病！”沈巍不知道赵云澜为什么突然之间这么大火气，刚要开口就见赵云澜走到桌前拿了一个口球回来，顺势捏起沈巍两颊直接怼进了他嘴里，带子绑在了脑后。

沈巍的牙齿被赵云澜粗暴的动作顶的生疼，嘴巴被撑开，只能发出呜呜声，两颊酸胀，一时之间只觉得委屈的不行。

“啪!”

赵云澜看在眼里却不管他，带着愤怒的第三下如约而至，又是紧紧挨着第二下的边，  
沈巍呜咽着，眼泪沾了满脸，口水也顺着嘴角滴滴答答流下.双臀也已经红的不像样子。不得不说赵云澜手法纯熟，每一下都让沈巍难挨却又堪堪可以接受。

伸手在沈巍发烫的臀肉上大力揉了两把，触手只觉一片细腻爽滑，手指刮过臀缝，激的沈巍后穴一缩，竟然生生将赵云澜的小指夹在了臀缝之中。赵云澜愣了一下，然后放肆地笑出声来，沈巍本来反应过来自己做了什么之后已经羞愤地想要以头抢地，现在被赵云澜这一笑，更是难挨，竟然呜呜哭了起来。

赵云澜看沈巍这样，知他面皮薄，赶忙收敛了笑声，但是笑容确是没那么快可以收住的，一时之间赵云澜的表情也真是一言难尽。

他揽过沈巍肩膀，不顾他的挣扎伸出舌头一点一点把沈巍脸上的泪水舔进嘴里。又把他的头按在怀里温声安抚着“好了，好了，宝贝儿我们不哭了昂，没什么不好意思的。乖啊”。好半天沈巍才哽咽着缓过了一口气。抽抽搭搭的声音也小了。赵云澜把他从怀里拉出来，擦干他眼角的泪水问道“还有十七下，可以忍住吗？”

沈巍本就不是因为疼痛才哭成这样，被赵云澜温声一哄顿时觉得心都软成一片。红着眼小兔子一样唔了一声，点了点头说“可以的。”

赵云澜又吻了吻他颤颤的睫毛。站起身不再说话，也不再折磨沈巍，大手在他腰后一按，手一挥戒尺就又一下一下不间断地啪啪咬在了沈巍臀腿之间，赵云澜刻意收了力，但是五下不停顿地拍打还让沈巍刚刚擦干的眼睛瞬间又蒙上了一片薄雾。

五下一组，打完给沈巍一会喘息时间。下一组就又紧跟上。三组打完沈巍臀腿已经高高鼓起一片红肿。身上也蒙了一层晶莹的汗珠，顺着细腻的皮肤一点一点汇聚在一起。落在地上，炸起一朵朵水花。

“还有最后两下，忍住。”赵云澜的声音在沈巍身后响起，现在他已经浑身软的没有力气思考，全部的力气都用在了支撑颤抖的身体上。只呜呜应了两声。

“啪!”这一下非同小可，赵云澜用了十成十的力道打在沈巍伤痕累累的臀峰。沈巍瞪大眼睛脖子一梗，手指不受控制地伸到身后死死地护在了臀上，腰上支撑不住，上半身眼看着朝下栽了下去。赵云澜眼疾手快，一把拽住沈巍两只细瘦的手腕才让他没有脸先着地。

“最后一下，还是这个力道，不许躲也不许动”赵云澜左手抓住沈巍手腕按在他腰后，话音刚落，戒尺已经裹着风砸在了肉上。

“啪！”的一声，像是要把沈巍屁股打碎一般，这一下甚至震的赵云澜手都有些发麻。”沈巍猛的挣扎起来，一下挣脱赵云澜左手控制。扭过身恐惧地睁大眼睛看着他拼命摇头。成串的泪水顺着脸颊流下，和嘴里的津液混在一起，在胸前淌了一片晶莹。

赵云澜扔下戒尺，轻轻把沈巍嘴里的口球抠出来，一把把他按在自己胸口， “呜呜呜…好痛，主人，我真的好痛啊。”沈巍两手死死抓住赵云澜的衣服，把脸埋在他胸前，眼泪鼻涕全都蹭在了赵云澜前襟上。赵云澜看他这幅样子，无奈的看着自己的衣服，拍了拍他的后背说着“好了好了，宝贝不哭，不打了，我们不打了好不好？”

最后几下可能真的是有些打狠了。沈巍哭哭啼啼好半天声音才渐渐小了下来，赵云澜把他抱起来轻轻放在床上。找来了药膏想要给沈巍上药。回来却发现沈巍可能是哭累了，居然缩在床边抽咽着睡着了。赵云澜看着沈巍哭花的小脸儿。无奈地叹了口气，走到卫生间湿了条热毛巾，拿回来轻轻地给沈巍把脸擦干净。又抱着他翻了翻身，把药一点一点给他涂在身后。

许是清凉的药膏缓解了臀上的燥热，沈巍梦里呻吟一声，不自觉地又缩了缩身子，不知道咕哝了一句什么，便又沉沉睡了过去。

赵云澜给沈巍盖好被子，看他安静的睡颜，听着平稳的呼吸声，竟也觉得乏的厉害，轻轻爬上床脱掉衣服。把他揽在怀里，吻了吻他的嘴唇。想着美人儿在怀，什么事都睡醒再说吧。

阳光透过窗帘打在床上，泄了一室温暖。


End file.
